


Winter's Warriors

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Futa!Blake, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: After a successful mission, Winter decides to treat her two teammates with a special reward.





	Winter's Warriors

To show solidarity between kingdoms, whenever a kingdom had the threat of Grimm investing their cities, they would seek help from huntsmen in foreign kingdoms. As part of Atlas' and Vale's partnership program, Yang and Blake were chosen to assist Winter over in Atlas.

With the mission successfully over, the trio of huntresses/special operatives were celebrating that night at a bar.

"I think this is the best part of any huntress mission!" said Yang, taking down shots like there was no tomorrow.

"I see your partner is quite the enthusiastic drinker," said Winter.

"Only when she knows someone else is going to pick up her tab," said Blake. "Thanks for treating us for the night, Miss Schnee."

"Please, call me Winter, and it's no trouble at all. For a pair of unlicensed students, you two fought better than some of the more experienced huntsmen I've had to deal with. A toast to the strongest three ladies in this bar tonight."

"For sure!" yelled Yang, raising her drink high. As she was rocking back and forth on her stool, her scroll slipped out of her pocket and behind Winter. Yang got up and went to get her scroll; while getting her scroll, she "accidentally" looked up to get a good view of Winter's rear end.

Blake noticed what Yang was up to and decided to top her.

"Excuse me Winter," said Blake. "Could you get me a new coaster?"

"Sure," said Winter. Winter leaned over the counter to get the coasters just out of reach from them, giving Blake a better view of Winter's chest. Blake was surprised to see how well-endowed Winter was compared to their small icy teammate.

With the trio back in their seats, Yang and Blake flashed each other a quick thumbs-up for getting away with perving on Winter.

"So Winter," said Yang, "how much are we getting paid for this?"

"Unfortunately," said Winter, "because you two are not officially licensed huntresses, I can't pay you the hunting fees."

"Well that's a fucking gyp! No offense."

"I understand. Even though this is just a partnership program, I think you two deserve a special reward for all your help today. We'll discuss it in our room."

As the young duo continued drinking throughout the night, Winter smiled at the thought of how she was going to reward her teammates, neither of them aware that she knew exactly what they were trying to pull.

#

After the bar closed, the trio went back to their luxury suite hotel room, also paid for with Winter's accommodations.

"What's this reward you had in mind?" asked Yang.

"Stand at attention!" yelled Winter. Yang and Blake suddenly froze in place.

"Is something wrong, Winter?" asked Blake.

"That's Miss Schnee to you, rookie," replied Winter. Yang and Blake could definitely tell they were in some kind of trouble. "Do you two think I didn't catch what you were trying to do at the bar?"

"I don't understand?"

"Really, Miss Belladonna?" said Winter, stepping up to look Blake right in her eyes. "Like I didn't notice you trying to get a good view of my chest?"

Blake's face instantly turned red and sweated profusely, realizing she had been busted all along.

"Or you, Miss Xiao Long?" said Winter, turning to do the same to Yang. "Dropping your scroll behind me just to have an excuse to look at my ass?"

Yang tried to give off a poker face, but her twitching face gave away the fact she knew she was caught red-handed.

"You are aware that those kinds of actions are enough to face expulsion?"

"We're sorry!" said Yang, clapping her hands together. "We had a little too much to drink and--"

"Did I ask for an excuse?" said Winter, causing Yang to stand back in place, shaking scared in her boots.

"We'll accept full responsibility!" said Blake, just as scared as Yang and tried to get on Winter's good side.

Winter was a woman who got aroused anytime she had full control of her subordinates under her thumb, and seeing these two hot rookies reduced to sniveling apologists turned her on.

"Normally you'd be punished for such actions," said Winter, slowly unbuttoning her clothes. "But you two were excellent warriors today, and so I think it's fitting you get a warrior's reward."

"What do you mean, Miss Schnee?" asked Blake.

"Centuries ago, warriors who successfully defended kingdoms from outside forces were usually rewarded with a harem of ladies fulfilling their needs."

It took a few moments to register with Yang and Blake, but as soon as Winter was down to just her underwear, they knew where Winter was going with this.

"Now, I may be only one woman, but one Schnee is easily worth a harem of commoners."

As the pair stared and admired Winter's naked body, Winter stomped her foot to get their attention.

"What are you waiting for? Strip!" commanded Winter.

Blake and Yang snapped out of their daze and quickly fumbled taking their clothes off. As they were about to remove their shorts, Winter noticed bulges forming underneath their boxers. It seems the two huntresses were the special kind; Winter was intrigued to seeing how big her partners' members were going to be. Once the two were fully naked, they stood attention with their fully erect penises, each of them measuring a perfect ten inches.

"Well now, I see you two are special kinds of huntresses. This will make it especially fun."

Winter directed each of them to stand side by side to her as she got on her knees and got between her partners’ long hard dicks. She wrapped a hand around each shaft and slowly began jerking them off. Yang and Blake had jerked each other off several times, but it felt like nothing compared to Winter's soft hands, her fingers evenly spaced and stroking their skin back all the way to the base of their shaft. Winter turned to Yang's cock and gave a small lick and a kiss to Yang's head, sending shivers coursing through her body. Winter gave the same treatment to Blake's cock, and switched back and forth as she picked up speed. The two girls used one hand to fondle their breasts and the other to wrap around Winter's hand and stroke along with her, moaning at how incredible it felt to be serviced by Winter.

"Miss Schnee," said Blake, "I'm about to cum!"

"Same here!" said Yang.

"Then release!" said Winter. "Show me how much you love my hands around your cocks!"

Winter held her mouth slightly open as she pointed Yang and Blake's cocks towards her face. Right on cue, both futa girls shot their loads of jizz at Winter, coating her face, tongue, and breasts. Winter was taken aback by how much they shot at her, spraying for at least five seconds straight, enough to cover her entire face and fill her mouth; the excess cum dripping down to her breasts and on the floor. Winter licked her lips and swallowed every drop she caught.

While Yang and Blake took a moment to catch their breath, Winter stood back up and grabbed some tissues to wipe some of the jizz off her face.

"So is it true what they say about girls with dicks," said Winter. "I've never seen a man shoot so much at once."

She turned back to see the two girls' flaccid penis' suddenly get hard again. Winter was impressed by how fast it took.

"Wow. You girls sure regain stamina fast. That's the mark of highly trained warriors. Now to move on the next part of the reward: Who gets the pleasure of taking me as their woman, and who gets the honor of receiving Schnee style fellatio?"

"I call dibs!" said Yang.

"You can't call dibs!" said Blake. "Why should you get to take Winter?"

"Because I know how to fuck a gal! Just ask any girl in Beacon!"

"As if I don't know, either? Besides, I'm not the one who needed help during our mission."

"I still killed more Grimm than you, Blake! If anything, I should get to fuck the ice queen!"

"Excuse me?" yelled Winter. Yang realized she just screwed up her chance by calling Winter that wretched nickname.

"Oops...."

"Ice queen? I HATE that term! My decision has been made! Blake, you get the honor of taking my cunt!"

"Fuck!" said Yang, disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance to come inside Winter. Blake took her position mounting behind Winter, while Yang sat by the headboard; Winter grabbed Yang's dick and smiled.

"But I guess you still win either way, don't you?" asked Winter. "Begin, Blake!"

Blake lined her dick alongside Winter's pussy and easily slid inside, while at the same time Winter wrapped her lips around Yang's dick and descended, taking in Yang's entire length with little effort. As Blake grabbed Winter's hips to thrust herself into Winter, Winter made sure to thrust herself back to get all of Blake inside her, while bobbing her head on Yang's dick in perfect rhythm, creating an efficient and smooth spit roasting of herself. Despite being experienced at sex, Winter's pussy felt as tight as a virgin, all the more pleasing for Blake as she ravished her boss like a mate. Yang was in a similar state of euphoria; the way Winter sucked away on Yang's cock was nothing like Yang experienced before, Winter's tongue licking her shaft in all the right places. Yang fondled herself as she placed a hand on Winter's head; Winter opened her eyes and gave Yang a death glare, as if ordering Yang to remove her hand at once. Yang quickly removed her hand from Winter and instead grabbed the bedsheets as Winter signaled Blake to thrust faster, Blake all too happy to oblige.

As expected, Winter perfectly timed it for the two of them to cum at the same time. Both thrust their dicks deep into Winter's respective holes; Winter's pussy grabbed a hold of Blake's shaft as Blake sprayed tons of jizz into Winter's womb, while Yang shot straight into the back of Winter's throat, who swallowed every drop of Yang's cum.

"You were a perfect partner, Blake," said Winter. "Truly you were deserving of having my body."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee," said Blake, resting on the edge of the bed.

"As for you, Yang, you're lucky you taste so good, or I would have had you on the next flight home already!"

"Look," said Yang, "I'm really sorry about the ice queen comment. It's a bad habit I picked up from my uncle. I would never--"

"Enough!" yelled Winter, forcing Yang to go silent. "I think you need a lesson in keeping your mouth shut, and I know just how to teach you. Flat on your back!"

Yang remained silent as she took the pillows off the bed and laid flat on her back, her arms and legs spread wide. Winter got up and positioned herself over Yang's face, her cunt's secretions dripping onto Yang.

"Because you love opening your mouth so much, you are going to pleasure me with that mouth of yours! Understood?"

Yang nodded her head, getting hard just thinking about having the opportunity to eat Winter out. Yang opened her mouth as Winter sat on her face, making sure to get as much of her vagina on Yang as possible. As soon as Yang started licking Winter, Winter let out Blake's cum stored in her vagina, giving Yang a taste of cream pie. Yang happily accepted her punishment, savoring the mixture of Winter and Blake's juices into one.

"Lift your legs!" said Winter. Yang quickly held up her legs; Winter grabbed Yang's ankles and spread them out. "Yang still has one hole open! Blake!"

Hearing Winter talk about an open hole, Yang realized what she was ordering Blake to do, but couldn't say anything coherent with her mouth deep inside Winter's cunt. Blake used her spit to lube herself up and got hard again, then easily slid her dick inside Yang's asshole.

"I want you to get all the way in and fill her up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Blake, slowly pushing herself deep into Yang, who could do nothing but moan into Winter's soaking pussy.

"And be sure to treat her erection as well!"

As Blake rammed in and out of Yang, she grabbed Yang's shaft to give her a speedy hand job. Despite the minor pain of Blake's throbbing cock ramming into her tight asshole, Yang felt like she was in absolute bliss and moaned in ecstasy, which pleasured Winter in return.

"You talk like a-AAH-pain in the ass, Miss Xiao Long! But--AAH--I must say, you--FUCK--know how to lick a cunt!"

Hearing Winter pleased by her oral skills, Yang continued to move her tongue all along Winter's walls and licking up every bit of Blake's cum inside. Once Winter felt herself ready to burst, she grabbed Yang's breasts and grinded her cunt down harder into Yang's mouth, unleashing her orgasm all over Yang's lips. A few moments later, Blake came inside Yang's butthole as Yang came herself, covering her body with her own jizz. After Winter got off Yang, Yang remained flat on the bed, covered in all sorts of fluids as she was starting to come down from her intense high. Yang felt like a mess, having a face full of cum, her body coated in her own jizz, and a cream pie leaking out her asshole.

"Look at you," said Winter. "Covered and leaking fluids from three different women. You look like nothing more than a cheap whore! Have anything to say?"

"No, ma'am," said Yang, knowing better than to talk back.

"You understand why I had to punish you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will never call you unwanted names again."

After that intense three-way, Yang thought this was going to be the end of her night, until Winter suddenly grabbed Yang's cock hard and squeezed it to erect it once again.

"You know," said Winter, "most people beg not to be punished by me and make promises never to cross me again. However, you took your punishment like a real warrior with no complaints. I admire your humility Yang, so for that, I'll grant you my body."

Winter held up Yang's cock as she hovered over the tip, then lowered herself onto Yang, moaning louder with every inch she went down by, until Yang was all the way in. Winter then bent over and spread her asshole.

"You know the drill by now, Blake!"

Blake nodded and mounted Winter again, this time taking her anally. The two partners worked together to thrust in and out of Winter's holes; as her body bobbed up and down between the huntresses, Winter pulled Yang in for a deep kiss, exploring Yang's mouth to get a taste of all the juices that coated Yang's tongue, while Blake bent down and grabbed Winter's breasts to squeeze hard. After Winter was done with Yang, Winter turned to give Blake a taste of all their love juices mixed together.

"You two are fucking incredible!" said Winter. "Now fill me up like true warriors would!"

Blake and Yang squeezed Winter between themselves as they fired their heaviest load of cum yet, while Winter released her own juices onto Blake and Yang, all three moaning in harmony with their synchronized orgasms.

The rookie huntresses were completely spent, falling onto the bed and not having the energy to even get up and clean themselves. Winter took her position between her two partners as they cuddled up close to their boss.

"So ladies," said Winter, "how did you enjoy your reward?"

"I loved it, ma'am!" said Yang.

"It was truly a pleasurable experience," said Blake.

"Excellent," said Winter. "I think it's time to call it a night. We're going to need to get up early and ready to leave, and since the flight will take several hours to reach Vale, I just might have the perfect idea to kill time then."

Blake and Yang hummed at the thought of getting another go 'round with Winter. Winter kissed her partners good night as they huddled together, anxious for the flight back home.


End file.
